


Day In the Life

by Hollywood1946



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood1946/pseuds/Hollywood1946
Summary: This will be a collection of one shots within the main story of "Captain America & Agent Carter: New Beginning" This collection of one-shots won't be in a particular order, and essentially are small glimpses of romantic, family, sad, and intense moments I couldn't fit in the main story as I drove the main plot forward, but imagined and thought about them anyway. Enjoy!
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Isn't the Same

Day in The Life

I don't own Captain America or Agent Carter

**This will be a collection of one shots within the main story** _**Captain America & Agent Carter: New Beginning** _

**This collection of one-shots won't be in a particular order but will fall within the timeline of the main story. Each one shot will have a relative date of when it occurs so you know at what part of the timeline it takes place.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Isn't the Same**

**February 28, 1947**

**Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

The sun was setting by the time Peggy got home from work at the SSR. The once yellow ball in the distance is now a casting hue of orange and tangerine. The winter clouds, fat-like cotton-candy, blushed at the warm touch of the sun, illuminating the sky in a sea of peach-like color. Though a little warmer than usual, it was another winter Friday evening in New York. Snow from the past few weeks remained glued over the ground, blanketing every exposed surface with icicles still hanging off ledges and gutters of every house in the neighborhood. With the warmth of the sunshine disappearing, out came the cold and the biting winds. Luckily for Peggy, she didn't have to travel far to her house before the sharp winds began to nip at her cheeks.

Peggy, dressed warmly in a navy blue belted wool overcoat, walked up the snow-covered path to the front porch of her house. The layer of snow softly crunched under her heels after each stepped she took. After walking up the wood steps of the front porch, she stomped her feet free of snow on the doormat before unlocking the door and stepping into her home.

Immediately upon opening the door, she felt a rush of warm air shoot past her, prompting her to quickly close the door behind her. Peggy shivered from the cold as she undid her overcoat to reveal her matching navy blue belted pantsuit. She unslung her purse from her shoulder and placed it down on the console table by the door before completely removing her coat. "Steve, darling, I'm home!" she called as she draped her jacket over her arm.

"Hey, welcome home! I'm in the kitchen, got dinner ready!" Steve called in a welcoming tone from deep within the house.

Peggy smiled as she walked into the living room, smelling the pleasant aroma of Steve's home cooking. Coming home to Steve will never get old. As she got to the couches, Peggy suddenly got a whiff of something sweet that reminded her of a distant memory. A memory of when she was back in England.

She draped her coat over the back of the couch and looked in the direction of the kitchen, trying to figure out what was that sweet and familiar smell. Peggy furrowed her brows and made her way to the kitchen, "Steve, is that," she paused, still trying to guess the cause of the delicious smell that was different from the others. But as she entered the kitchen, she spotted her husband placing a plate of freshly baked mini Mince pies on the island, "Mince Pie," Peggy gasped.

Steve, in a nice collared shirt and slacks, turned to his wife and smiled, "you guessed it. Mince pies." He then turned back around and removed another cooking tray of the mini pies from the oven and placed it down on the stove, before closing it and giving his wife his undivided attention.

Peggy grinned as she walked over to her husband, "Smells so good."

"Welcome home," Steve said with a warm smile.

Peggy stopped in front of her husband and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Hm, I'm so glad I'm finally home. Been a long day." She wrapped her arm around her husband and looked at the mince pies on the island, "So, darling, what warranted you to bake mince pies?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know, I got back from the field office early, so I just wanted to try something new and surprise you. And because I remember you mentioned that you missed having them."

Peggy smiled, "I did." She raised a brow, "But it's not Christmas anymore." Mince pies, a dish of English origin, are traditionally served during the Christmas season and made in a various ways to have meat or fruit.

Steve chuckled, "True, but I wanted to try it. Hopefully it tastes the way you remember it." He smirked, "And if you like it, I can make it again during the holidays."

Peggy smiled, "Well, mind if I take a bite before we have dinner?"

"Go right ahead," Steve said, waving his hand to the island.

Peggy took a fork from a drawer and cut into the pie, then took a big bite. She immediately grinned in joy as the sweet, luscious, and delectable taste of all the flavors, primarily fruits, cinnamon, and nutmeg, filled her taste buds. She smiled at her husband, "Oh my God, darling, this is amazing. I can't believe you made mince pies!"

Steve smiled, "You're seeing the good ones I made. The earlier batch wasn't great." He chuckled, "So, just as good as your remembered it?"

Peggy took another bite, "Better," she said with her mouth full after taking another bite.

"Glad I do somethings right," Steve said jokingly. He chuckled and nodded to the tray on the stove, "Well, I'm glad you like them cause we got plenty of pies."

Peggy chuckled and turned back to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You always do things right, my darling." She then leaned forward and gave her husband a lasting kiss on the lips. After a long moment, she broke the kiss and furrowed her brows, "Hm. It really isn't the same, is it? Kissing."

Steve shrugged, "Well, it's not bad. It still feels really good."

"It could be the way that older couples who've been together a long time feel like when they kiss," Peggy said with a smile.

Steve grinned and nodded, "Yeah, I like the idea of a long life spent kissing you." He leaned back into his wife and captured her lips again. The kiss slowly deepened as the couple melted into each other's grasp.

Before the moment intensified further, Peggy broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Steve's, "I love you."

"I love you," Steve responded in kind.

She looked over to the mince pies on the island then at the food on the table, "Shall we eat? Hate for all your hard work to go to waste." Before Steve could answer, Peggy's stomach grumbled loud enough for the both of them to hear it.

Peggy shook her head in embarrassment. Steve chuckled, "I'm guessing that's a yes." Peggy nodded. He smiled, "Grab the pies and I'll grab us some wine."

Peggy smirked, "Wine? What's the occasion?"

"You're home and its Friday," Steve said, walking away to grab a bottle of wine off the rack on the counter.

Peggy chuckled as she picked up the plate of mince pies, "Didn't know we were having a date tonight, darling."

Steve picked a nice bottle of wine and turned to his wife at the table, "Wasn't planning on it, but why not have one right now? A simple, impromptu one with homecooked dinner and some wine."

Peggy smiled, "I like that." She nodded to the living room, "Mind if I put on some music?"

Steve nodded, "Go for it."

The couple then enjoyed a pleasant Friday evening dinner together, complete with wine and smooth music on the radio. Though, not initially intending to be romantic, the dinner turned out that way. Wine, homecooked food, freshly baked mince pies, and music, neither Steve or Peggy could ignore the romantic feeling in the air. A quick "impromptu" date as Steve put it. After a busy and hectic week for the two of them with both Steve and Peggy leading their respective SSR teams on an everlasting wild goose chase for Leviathan, the couple looked forward to a relaxing weekend together.

After dinner, Steve and Peggy remained at the table, talking sweet nothings with the leftover food still on their serving plates and all but a few of the mince pies have been eaten. Peggy smiled at her husband as she took a sip of her wine, "That was so delicious, Steve. Thank you."

Steve smiled, "Glad you liked it."

"I loved it." Peggy paused for a moment as she fiddled with her wine glass.

She chuckled, prompting Steve to look at her confused, "What?"

Peggy gave him with a loving look, "How did I get so lucky?"

Since they first became a couple, Steve always dazzled her with his ability to create things. From art to making food, he never ceased to amaze. But what made her feel so lucky is his willingness to embrace domesticity and help with everyday household tasks, and importantly, never asked her to quit her career to manage the household. An example she believed more men should emulate.

Steve smiled shrugged, "I don't know. How did I?"

At that instant, he started to flashback to the very moment he was talking to Peggy on the radio when he was diving the Valkyrie into the ice in 1945. His smile faded as the memory of crashing Schmidt's plane filled his mind. He remembered the absolute and terrible feeling that he wasn't coming back, and the idea of having any future with Peggy was only a dream. In the final thought, he saw Peggy's picture in his compass as the plane screamed toward the ice.

After a long pause, Steve shook his head to shake the memory with a frown, "Sorry. I uh." Though it's been two years, Steve sometimes unwillingly recalls those memories and against all efforts to suppress them. "Sorry," he said, shaking his head.

Peggy nodded in understanding, "I know, darling. You never have to say sorry to me." She knew what he was apologizing for and knew Steve always battled that memory, and she sometimes did too. But the best remedy she discovered for that was to remind him that he's here with her. "Stay with me, Steve."

Steve shook his head and made a small smile, settling back into reality. "I am," he softly said with a nod.

Peggy slowly made a mischievous grin as she stood up and stepped over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on," she whispered.

As Peggy walked away, accenting the sway of her hips with each step, Steve followed her with his eyes with a blank expression.

Peggy stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and looked over her shoulder, unbuttoning her suit, "Are you coming?" she said flirtatiously.

Steve grinned as he stood up and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. Peggy placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him lovingly, "Tell me you love me, Steve."

Steve smiled and suddenly scooped her up in his arms bridal style, earning a giggle from Peggy. "I love you," he tenderly said. Peggy grinned and quickly pulled him down for a passionate lip lock.

As they continued their deep kissing, Steve carefully navigated out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom with Peggy in his arms, only bumping into a few things along the way.

* * *

Nine months later, on November 26, 1947, at around three in the morning, Peggy gave birth to twins, Sarah Amanda and Michael James Rogers.

* * *

**Short one-shot and first "Day in the Life."**

**Inspired by show Sense8 and a short GIF**

**More to come as**

**These one-shots are essentially small glimpses of romantic, family, sad, and intense moments I couldn't fit in the main story as I drove the plot forward, but imagined and thought about them anyway.**


	2. First Day of School

**Day In The Life**

I don't Own Captain America

* * *

**First Day of School**

**September 1, 1952**

**Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

The morning sun, hidden behind fluffy white clouds, radiated its yellow hue onto the sleepy and colorful Scarsdale neighborhood. The sunlight bounced off the glass panes of houses, blinding the few people taking a little stroll on the sidewalks. Mothers pushed their baby carriages on the paths on their routine morning walks, take advantage of the fresh morning air.

Sleek and colorful cars with tailfins in different sizes from two-seaters to family size, cruised up and down the roads, heading to town. They traveled without any rush as compared to the hustle and bustle of the city. It's just another morning in the neighborhood.

In the white and black trimmed Rogers house, the orange glow from the morning light peered through the sliding backdoor curtains. At the kitchen table sat Peggy and Steve, enjoying their morning together with cups of tea and coffee. Neither of them was dressed for the day, Peggy still in her violet and white-collared robe, and Steve in his white t-shirt and sweats. While the couple enjoyed their time at the table, their three kids Sarah, Michael, and Angela played together in the adjoining family room. It's another new day.

The house was loud with the kids playing with their toys in the family room as Steve took a sip of his coffee. He looked over at Peggy and smirked, "the kids were a handful this morning," he said tiredly.

"Hm," Peggy hummed as she took a sip of her tea. She chuckled, "They have too much energy today."

"Yeah." Steve smiled, "It feels like it's a lot later in the day than it actually is." He raised his cup of coffee, "Thank God for coffee," he exaggerated being tired.

Peggy laughed, "Always so dramatic."

Thanks to being superhuman due to the serum, Steve and Peggy can work harder for more extended periods than an average person before reaching fatigue. But the two of them can still get tired. Raising their children is hard work and takes a lot of energy. If they didn't have the increase in physicality from the serum, then parenting would've been that much harder. Even so, Steve and Peggy needed caffeine from time-to-time to get them through the day.

Steve shrugged and looked at their three kids in the family room, "They're a handful, but boy are they cute."

Peggy smiled, "Yeah. They are," she said, looking into the family room too.

Steve grabbed the newspaper on the table and began to read it.

Peggy glanced back at Steve, "I'm glad we took the day off today."

Steve nodded and put the newspaper back down, "Speaking of, are we sure about sending Sarah and Michael to Kindergarten so soon? They're still four."

Peggy sighed, "Come on, darling, we talked about this."

"I know, but—I'm just unsure if it's the right time," Steve frowned.

Peggy nodded, "Doctor Muszar said the twins are very mature for their age and already reached a lot of their developmental milestones." Doctor Muszar is the family pediatrician, aside from unofficially Howard Stark. She raised a brow, "Are you worried they aren't ready?"

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm not ready for them to go to school yet either." He looked back at Sarah and Michael, "But I know they're ready. Those kids are really smart." He glanced at Peggy, "I guess I'm worried about what school will be like for them. If they'll make friends or get picked on by other kids."

Peggy nodded in understanding, "I understand your concern, darling. But I know they'll make friends, they made friends with the neighbor's kids pretty easily, and they'll also have each other."

Both Steve and Peggy decided it was better to keep the twins in the same Kindergarten class because it was simply convenient, and it ensured a consistent experience between the two of them. The other benefit was that Michael and Sarah would have each other in an unfamiliar environment.

"Yeah," said Steve, looking down at the newspaper.

Peggy smiled a placed a hand on his forearm, "Steve." Steve locked eyes with her. "If you're really uncomfortable, we don't have to let them go and we can wait a year."

Steve shook his head, "No. We can let them go to school, besides, our kids are smart. I know they won't struggle in making friends." He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure we have geniuses for children. Sarah and Michael have big vocabularies, are quick learners for their age, and they're even starting to read."

Peggy smiled proudly, "They are bright."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, lets send them to Kindergarten early. I'll get over my worry."

"Okay, then it's settled. We'll send them to Kindergarten on Wednesday," Peggy smiled.

"Sounds good," Steve replied. "So that 'meet-and-greet' with their Kindergarten teacher is at four, right?"

"Mhmm," Peggy hummed.

Steve chuckled, "Should be exciting." Peggy smiled and nodded. "This will me an historic week." Peggy chuckled.

Angela then walked up to Peggy, doll in hand, and smiled, "May I sit with you, Mama?" the young two-year-old asked politely.

Peggy smiled, "Of course, sweetheart." She scooted her chair back, picked up her daughter, and placed her down on her lap. She kissed the back of her head, "Comfortable?"

Angela smiled and nodded, happy to be sitting with her parents.

"Don't want to keep playing?" Peggy asked, bouncing her daughter on her legs. Angela shook her head and smiled at her dad.

Steve chuckled, "Hey, if she wants to spend time with us, I don't mind." He made a goofy grin at his daughter, "Right?"

"Right!" Angela expressed.

Peggy laughed, "Okay, okay." She looked at Steve, "Angela will probably start school early too. She's already talking in full sentences with verbs and is only two." She proudly smiled at Angela, who was fiddling with her doll, "She even used 'may' instead of 'can' earlier."

Steve nodded, "Yeah, she's extremely bright." He shook his head, "Sarah and Michael first. Thinking about Angela going to school is too soon for me." Steve frowned, "They're growing up too fast." He looked at Angela and grinned, "Why can't you stay small forever, huh?"

Peggy laughed, "You're so cute, Steve." She looked at her daughter, "Don't you agree, Angela?"

Angela nodded, "Daddy is so silly."

"I agree, but we love him," Peggy grinned.

"Yup! We love Daddy," Angela grinned.

Steve chuckled, "Thanks, you two."

Suddenly, the pair heard Sarah call for Steve, "Daddy!"

Steve chuckled and looked into the family room to see his other daughter running up to him with a toy in her hand.

Peggy smiled, "Looks like the girls want some Daddy time."

Steve scooted his chair back and smiled, "And I'm happy to indulge them." Sarah ran into his arms and he instantly picked her up and propped her on his leg. He kissed her on the cheek, "Are you tired of playing already?"

Sarah shook her head, "No! Come play with us!"

Peggy chuckled and held Angela on her lap, "Looks like duty calls, Captain."

Steve grinned, "It's a hard duty, but someone has to do it." He smiled at Sarah, "Want me to play with you and Michael, huh?"

"Yeah!" Sarah called.

Steve smirked, "If I play with you, then you can't give me trouble when we get you ready to go see your new school."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Darling, you can't bargain with her, she's four."

Steve shrugged, "Worth a shot." He shot up from his seat and tossed Sarah in the air, earning a loud laugh from her. "Alright, let's go have some fun time!" Steve expressed loudly. "Up, up, and away!" Steve yelled, running into the family room, holding Sarah like an airplane.

Sarah cheered excitedly, holding her arms out like a plane.

Peggy smiled at her youngest daughter, "Daddy is so silly, isn't he?" Angela smiled up at her mother.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve and Peggy busied themselves, getting their three kids ready for the meet-and-greet at Fox Meadow Elementary school. Peggy dressed and cleaned up the two girls in Sarah's bedroom while Steve handled Michael in his. Sarah and Angela got dressed with little or no issue, but, for some reason, Michael was giving Steve a hard time getting ready.

In Sarah's bedroom, Peggy, dressed in a colorful, collared swing dress, kneeled down in front of Sarah and Angela and smiled proudly at them. "My girls look so pretty today," she doted at them.

Sarah, dressed in a dark blue belted dress with a white collar and shiny red shoes, smiled at her mother, "thank you," she said politely.

Angela, dressed in a similar dress and shoes, also smiled at her mother, "Mama is pretty too."

Peggy smiled, "Thank you, darling." She then gave Sarah another once over and saw that her belt looked a little loose. She moved over slightly and began to adjust her belt, "Let me fix your belt, sweetie. Tell me if I make it too tight."

Sarah nodded in response.

Peggy finished adjusting her daughter's belt, "Looks much better now." She looked up at her Sarah, "How does that feel?"

"Good," Sarah responded with a smile.

"Great." Peggy stood up and kissed her two girls on the top of the head, "Now that my girls look pretty, let's see how your brother is doing, shall we?"

Sarah smiled, "Yeah."

As Peggy turned around to leave the room, she saw Michael bolt past the doorway in nothing but his underwear. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she stepped out of Sarah's room and saw her son peaking around the corner at the end of the hallway. Michael giggled and ran off, disappearing to run down the stairs.

Peggy sighed, _that boy can be a handful sometimes_. She suddenly heard her husband call from Michael's room, "Michael!"

She turned around and saw Steve walk out of Michael's room with a frustrated look on his face. Peggy looked at him with a confused look, "What happened?"

Steve walked over to her and shook his head, "I was trying to get him to get dressed, but I noticed his drawer was a mess, so I went to go organize it, but when I turned around, he ran off."

Peggy looked at him in confusion, "How was it a mess? I just folded the laundry on Sunday and organized his dresser."

Steve shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he wanted to mess with the drawer for whatever reason." He shook his head, "Maybe he doesn't want to go to school."

Peggy sighed, "That boy of ours is going to be the death of me. If he keeps this up, we'll be late." She turned and headed for the stairs, "I'll grab him and get him dressed."

Steve frowned, "Sorry, Peggy." He felt bad that he couldn't get their son to get dressed while Peggy was able to get Sarah and Angela to get ready in no time.

Peggy glanced back at her husband and smiled, "It's okay, darling. It's not your fault. Our son can be quite the handful. Let me handle him." Steve slumped his shoulder, clearly feeling bad that his wife has to pick up his slack. She chuckled, "Oh, Steve, don't feel bad. I know Michael can be a little difficult, but you're better with the girls than I am."

"Yeah, okay," Steve responded.

Peggy smiled, "And besides, when our children need to be scolded, like right now, I'm better at it anyway."

Steve chuckled, "Yeah, that you are."

Peggy nodded in the direction to their bedroom, "Go ahead and get ready, I'll handle Michael."

Steve smiled, "Alright, thanks, Peggy."

As Peggy disappeared around the corner, she called out to Steve one last time, "And make sure the girls don't ruin their nice clothes."

Steve chuckled, "On it, hon."

* * *

Peggy stopped at the top of the stairs and peered over the railing to the foyer. She instantly saw her son peeking around the corner of the living room with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. She frowned and pointed to the space beside her, "Michael, get up here this instant."

Michael giggled and didn't move.

"Michael James Rogers, get up here, now," Peggy said sternly. Michael stepped out of the corner and stopped, shaking his head with a clearly defined frown. "Michael James, I'm not going to tell you again."

The four-year-old defiantly held his ground and even took a step back toward the living room.

Peggy frowned and slammed her hand on the railing multiple times, "Don't make me come down there, Michael," she said in a raised voice.

Michael gasped and ran up the stairs to his mother.

The moment he got to Peggy, she grabbed his wrist and bent at the hip and scolded her son, "Why were you giving your daddy a hard time?"

Michael didn't respond and looked down shamefully.

Peggy gripped her son's wrist and began to walk back to his room, "We need to get ready for your school." Michael frowned as he walked with his mother. "Make sure to apologize to your father."

Michael looked down and stopped, "I don't wanna go. I wanna stay home with you and Daddy."

Peggy turned around, and her face softened when she saw her son's frown. Despite her and Steve's best efforts to make the first day of school feel positive, she could sense that Michael was afraid of going to school and being away from his parents. That explained why he didn't want to get dressed.

Peggy kneeled in front of her son and gently gripped his shoulders, "What's the matter, darling?"

Michael shook his head and looked down.

"It's okay." She smiled, "I'm not upset anymore. Talk to me, sweetheart. What's the matter?"

Peggy made sure to appear and sound relaxed because she knew her son was experiencing the first day of school jitters. He's nervous, and even she was a little bit nervous, big changes can be scary, and she knew Michael would pick up on her nerves if she showed them. Peggy knows that school is good for her kids and needed to let that confidence show for the sake of her kid's spirit. Everything will be okay, and she's confident that her two kids will enjoy themselves. The important thing right now leading up to their first day of school addresses her kid's fears as they come.

Michael looked down and didn't say anything.

"Are you scared about going to school for the first time?" Peggy asked.

Michael nodded.

Peggy smiled, "Okay, what are you afraid of?"

Michael didn't look his mother in the eye and spoke softly, "I-I'm afraid you won't be there. What if I don't make friends? What if someone is mean to me?"

Peggy gave a soft smile and cupped his cheek, "Oh, darling, it's okay to be afraid. But, I promise you'll feel better each day that you're there. Lots of kids feel just like you do." She chuckled, "Even your father and even me."

"You and Dad did?"

"Of course," Peggy smiled. "It's okay to be nervous about the first time going to school. But you won't be alone and your sister will be there." Michael nodded. "Your Daddy and I might not be there with you, but we promise to be there with you and the start and the end to pick you up."

"Okay," Michael said quietly. "What if I don't make friends?"

Peggy smiled, "You'll make friends, darling, I know you will. You made a lot of friends here in the neighborhood easily. It's not that much different." She nodded, "Just be yourself, and you'll make tons of friends." Michael nodded silently. "Like we talked about, there will be a lot of activities and games you'll be doing as a class, so there will be plenty of opportunities to make friends."

"Okay," Michael said sheepishly.

"It'll be okay, darling. Kindergarten is a place where you'll make friends and have fun, just like you have done with the kids here before," Peggy reassured.

Michael nodded.

Peggy smiled, "Okay, ready to get dressed? We're going to meet your Kindergarten teacher today."

Michael looked up, "Is the teacher going to be nice?"

"I guarantee that she'll be a very nice teacher," Peggy said with a smile. She nodded, "Are you ready to get dressed?"

Michael nodded.

Peggy stood up and took his hand and lead him to his room to get dressed for the school meet-and-greet.

* * *

**Fox Meadow Elementary School**

Later that afternoon, the Rogers arrived at Fox Meadow Elementary School and parked the family's dark blue car on the street in the front of the school. As Peggy stepped out of the car, she glanced at the large two-story brick school across the vast lawn. With angled roofs, bricks, rectangular shape, white trims, and a tall clock tower at the exact center of the main building, the school is very much designed with Colonial Architecture. It's a lovely looking school.

Peggy peeked inside the car and smiled at her kids still in the backseat, "And here we are, darlings. Ready to go?"

Sarah smiled at her mother, "Yeah!" Michael didn't respond and only nodded while Angela remained silent and blankly stared out the window.

Steve opened the rear passenger door to the car and smiled, "Let's go, kids."

Sarah grinned, "Yeah!" she yelled again excitedly, hopping out of the car, Michael and Angela following close behind.

Once the kids were out of the car, Steve closed the door then fixed his tie. "How do I look?" he asked, looking at his wife.

Peggy smiled as she took Sarah's and Michael's hands, "You look as handsome as ever, my darling."

"Yeah, Dad!" Sarah agreed.

"Thanks," Steve chuckled. He glanced at Angela, "Want me to carry you?"

"Yes, please," Angela nodded. With that, Steve scooped up his youngest daughter and held her in his arms. He nodded to the school, "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Peggy smiled. Then together, the family proceeded to head to the main entrance of the school along the wide paved path.

* * *

At the main entrance of the school, two receptionist ladies sat at their L-shaped desk, guiding arriving families to the Kindergarten meet-and-greet. The school was mostly quiet and empty since the school was let out about an hour ago, with the majority of the students gone home for the day. As the two ladies sat back in their seats, waiting for more families to arrive for the event, they suddenly saw the Rogers family approaching the front entrance.

The younger blonde receptionist sat up in surprise, "Oh my God. I think that's Captain America and his family coming this way."

The brunette sat up in disbelief, "No, it can't be." She recognized Steve walking toward the door, "Wow, that's definitely him. Mhmm. He looks so much more attractive in person. Isn't his wife the Director of some government agency?"

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, she's the Director of SHIELD. And she's really pretty too."

The Rogers family walked in and the two receptionist stood up and greeted them. "Hi there, here for the kindergarten meet-and-greet?" the brunette woman welcomed.

Steve adjusted Angela in his arms and smiled, "Good afternoon."

Peggy nodded as she let go of Sarah's and Michael's hand, "Yes, do we need to sign in or anything?"

The brunette receptionist shook her head, "Not here." She pointed down the hallway, "Just go straight down the hall and take the back door to the playground. The event starts there and you'll sign in there."

"Okay, great. Thank you," said Peggy.

The blonde receptionist smiled at Michael and Sarah, "Are you two excited for Kindergarten? I promise it'll be a lot of fun."

Sarah beamed happily, "I am!" Steve chuckled.

Michael didn't respond and only nodded, reaching up and grabbing his mother's hand.

Peggy looked down at her son, "He's a little bit nervous."

The blonde lady smiled at Michael, "And that's okay. Everyone here is nice and the teachers are fantastic. There's nothing to worry about."

Michael nodded.

Peggy held out her hand, "Oh, sorry. I'm Margaret Rogers. You can call me Peggy."

The ladies smiled and shook her hand. The brunette chuckled, "We know who you are, Ms. Rogers."

Peggy laughed, "I guess my husband doesn't need any introduction then."

The two ladies laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We honestly can't believe you're at our school," said the brunette.

Steve chuckled, "You can call me, Steve."

The blonde introduced herself, "I'm Jenna Harlow."

"And I'm Annie Seely," said the brunette. "We're one of the pairs of receptionists at the school."

Steve smiled, "Pleasure to meet you both."

Peggy smiled at her kids, "Introduce yourself, children."

Sarah stepped forward and smiled, "Hi! I'm Sarah Amanda Rogers! Nice to meet you, Miss."

The ladies grinned, "Nice to meet you, Sarah."

Michael gripped his mother's hand, "I-I'm Michael James," he said, softly.

"And nice to meet you, Michael," the ladies said.

Jenna Harlow looked at Peggy, "You're children are so polite."

Steve looked at Angela in his arms, "Want to introduce yourself too, Angela." Angela didn't say anything and hid her face. He smiled at the two receptionist, "She's shy."

The other receptionist, Annie Seeley, smiled, "That's okay. When will she start school?"

Steve shrugged, "She's only two, so not for a little while."

Jenna nodded, "Well, we'll be happy to have her here when the time comes."

Peggy looked at Steve, "We should probably get going, darling."

Jenna waved at the Rogers family, "Have fun."

Steve nodded, "Thank you, ladies. It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Likewise," the two ladies agreed.

"Bye, Miss!" Sarah waved.

"Bye, Bye," Jenna and Annie waved with warm grins.

With that, the Rogers family left down the hallway toward the meet-and-greet event.

Once the Rogers family were out of sight, Jenna gasped, "My God! Their kids are cute too. They're a literal perfect couple. It's unbelievable."

Annie Seely smiled, "That Steve Rogers, though. Mhmm."

* * *

The Rogers got to the end of the hallway and pushed open the door to the back of the school, and stepped out to the outdoor dining and recreational area. As soon as they stepped outside, they noticed a large group of parents mingling at the picnic tables, and lots of kindergarten age kids playing on the playground passed the basketball courts.

Peggy smiled at Sarah and Michael, "This looks nice, right, children?"

Steve smirked, "This looks like a great place to spend your time at lunch."

Michael nodded and gripped Peggy's hand. He then suddenly pointed the playground and looked up at his mother, "Can we go to the playground?" He suddenly turned excited, "Please?"

Peggy smiled at his son's sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, can we! Can we play with the other kids?" Sarah chimed in.

"In a minute, darling," Peggy responded. "Let's see if there's something we need to do first."

Steve adjusted Angela in his arms and spotted a table with two women sitting at with stacks of colorful folders. Rightfully presuming they're faculty, he pointed over to them, "I think we speak to them first."

Peggy nodded and guided her family over to them, Michael and Sarah unable to look away from the playground as they walked.

As the family neared the picnic table, the one of the ladies greeted them, "Hi, welcome to the Kindergarten meet-and-greet!"

Steve nodded at them, "Hello."

Michael tugged on Peggy's arm again, "Can we go play now, Mama?"

"In a minute, darling," Peggy responded to her son.

The other lady smiled at the two Rogers kids, "You can join the other kids in a second, honey. We just have to give you a few things first."

Steve put Angela down as one of the ladies handed him one of the colorful folders. The lady nodded at him, "What's your last name, sir?"

"Rogers," Steve replied.

The lady picked up the folder and saw the name printed on the label. She looked up at him with a confused look and suddenly recognized his face, "Wait, are you, Steve Rogers? The Steve Rogers?"

"That's me," Steve nodded.

"Oh my God. Captain America is actually here," she said in disbelief.

The second lady smiled, "I thought that was him. Wow, it's a real pleasure to meet you, Captain."

Steve waved his hand, "Please, it's just Steve now." Peggy chuckled.

She then looked at Peggy, "And you must be the famous Margaret Rogers then. First woman to be an agency Director for the Federal Government."

Peggy nodded with a smile, "Just call me Peggy." She looked at the woman with the folder, "Do we need that folder?"

The lady with the folder shook her head, "Right, sorry." She handed him the folder, "This folder has some important paperwork to fill out, mainly contact information and medical history and allergies. There's also important info provided, such as dates, times, and a directory to contact faculty."

"Great, thank you," Steve responded.

The other lady looked at Sarah and Michael and smiled, "What's your name, sweethearts?"

Sarah spoke first in an energetic tone, "I'm Sarah Amanda Rogers!"

"I'm Michael James Rogers," Michael said in reservation.

The lady smiled, "Those are great names. I'm so happy to meet you," she said as she began to write down their two names with a marker on paper nametags.

Sarah smiled, "Me too!" Peggy and the two ladies chuckled at her response.

The lady looked up at Sarah, "Sarah, can you come here for me please?"

Sarah looked up at her mother with a questioning look.

"It's all right, darling. Go ahead," Peggy said, letting go of Sarah's hand.

Sarah stepped around the table and stopped by the lady.

The lady smiled and pinned colorful nametag to her dress. "Now everyone will know your name," she said, cheerfully. She waved at Michael, "Your turn, Michael."

Michael stepped over and stopped by his sister.

Like Sarah, the lady pinned his nametag to his shirt. "And that's it! Now you can go play on the playground," the lady said with a big grin.

The two kids then looked up at her mother for confirmation.

Peggy laughed, "Go on, darlings. Go have fun."

With that, the twins beamed happily and bolted off toward the playground.

Steve looked down at Angela, "Want to join them too, Angela? You and I can go there together." Angela shook her head and grabbed her father's leg instead. Steve smiled, "Okay, you can stay with us and we'll have fun here." Angela nodded and remained silent.

Peggy nodded to the two ladies, "Is there something we need to sign?"

One of the ladies shook her head, "No, we signed you in."

One of the women stood up and stuck out her hand to Peggy, "I'm Theresa Harris. I'm one of the Kindergarten teachers here."

Peggy shook her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

Steve did the same, "Nice to meet you, Theresa."

The other lady stood up and introduced herself, "I'm Jacqueline Thorton. Just a parent and volunteer here."

Peggy shook her hand, "It's to meet you, Jacqueline."

Steve followed his wife, "Pleasure," he responded.

Harris smiled, "It's a great honor to meet you. True honor to meet Captain America and the Director of SHIELD." She looked at Peggy, "And may I say, Director. It's a truly amazing thing to have met the first and only woman to head a government agency and department."

Peggy smiled and waved her hand, "You can just call me Peggy. Don't need to stand on formalities."

Steve chimed in, "And you can just call me Steve. I'm retired from the Captain America thing anyway."

Thorton smiled, "It's still an honor. And the Captain America Adventure Program is still around."

Harris looked down at the sheet in front of her and furrowed her brows, "Oh, one more thing, Peggy."

"Hm?" Peggy responded.

"Just to double check. You want both Sarah and Michael to be in the same class, correct?"

"Yes," Peggy nodded.

"Okay, just checking because some parent don't want their twins to be together."

"It's okay, I understand."

Suddenly a middle aged man with neatly combed greying brown hair approached the table and greeted the two ladies working the table, "Ladies, how are we doing?"

Thorton smiled, "Good. Have you met Mr. and Mrs. Rogers yet?"

The man shook his head, "Only spoke to Mrs. Rogers on the phone." He smiled, "But I did see Captain Rogers at a bond show in the city during the war."

Steve chuckled.

The man stuck out his hand to Peggy, "Jerry McAllister, Principal of the school. Nice to meet you in person, Mrs. Rogers."

Peggy shook his hand, "Likewise. You can call me Peggy."

"It's a great honor to meet the Director of SHIELD." He turned to Steve and offered his hand, "And Captain Rogers, it's a great privilege and honor to meet you and in person. Thank you for choosing our school to educate your children."

Steve shook his hand, "It's just Steve now, Mr. McCallister."

The Principal smiled, "Once a Captain always a Captain." He nodded, "101st Airborne, Baker Company, 506th. You saved my men in the Bulge." He smirked, "No one in the 101st would ever credit Patton, but you, we adored you."

Steve nodded and smiled, "I'm glad I was able to help out."

To the untrained eye, Steve looked comfortable toward the comment, but Peggy knew that he was the exact opposite. Steve always felt uncomfortable toward praise for his actions and service. But, over the years, he got better at playing it off and hiding his discomfort, coming off as very humble.

The Principal nodded, "You can call me Jerry." He smiled, And if you ever need anything from me, just holler."

Steve nodded, "We will, thanks."

The Principal hunched over and smiled at Angela, "And what's your name?"

Angela hid her face behind her father's leg. Steve chuckled, glancing down at his daughter. "She's shy." He looked back up at the principal, "Her name's Angela Elizabeth."

"That's a lovely name," said the Principal. He smiled at Angela, "Well, Angela, my name is Principal McCallister. Pleasure to meet you."

Angela waved while keeping her face hidden behind her father. Everyone chuckled at the little girl's action.

McCallister chuckled and looked over at the Rogers, "Anyway, you can head on over to the tables over there," he said, pointing to the picnic tables where the other parents were mingling.

Peggy nodded, "Sounds good." As Peggy and Steve began to make their way to the other parents, Peggy suddenly stopped and turned to the Principal, "Oh, Mr. McCallister."

The Principal smiled, "Jerry, please."

"Jerry, there's something we want to double check with you before my children begin school here," Peggy said in a rather serious tone.

"I'm listening."

Peggy nodded, "SHIELD agents will be watching over the school while my children attend. Where they'll be, I can't tell you, but they will be watching your school. Are you okay with that?"

The Principal shook his head, "Yes. That's not a problem. I completely understand.

"It's okay to say no to us."

The Principal raised his hand, "We'll be happy to have your children here and whatever security precautions you deem necessary to protect you children."

Peggy smiled, "Okay, I had to double check with you. I hope my agents interviews with your staff didn't bother them too much."

The Principal shook his head, "Everything worked out fine, Director."

Peggy smiled, "Alright, thank you very much." With that Steve picked up Angela in his arms and walked with Peggy to the other picnic tables.

* * *

Over by the playground where dozens of children climbed, ran, and played on the sprawling structure, Sarah and Michael went their separate ways as they explored their new environment.

Sarah climbed up onto the platform of the tall slide and quickly slid all the way down. As she excitedly stood up to go again, she collided with two girls running by her. The two girls fell over each other while Sarah only tumbled back a few steps.

Sarah gasped, "Oops! Sorry! I didn't mean to push you."

One girl, a redhead, stood up and dusted herself off, "That's okay."

Sarah frowned, "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Sorry," Sarah repeated.

The red-headed girl smiled, "It's okay. I'm Hannah Ryan."

Sarah smiled back, "I'm Sarah Amanda Rogers. You can call me Sarah."

The other girl, a short fair-haired girl, stood up and introduced herself, "I'm Amy Connelly."

Hannah inspected Sarah up and down, "I like your hair," she said with a warm smile. "It's pretty."

"I like yours," Sarah responded. She looked at Amy's dress, "I also like your dress. It looks nice."

Amy smiles.

Hannah nodded at Sarah, "Amy and I are friends. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure!"

Amy spoke up, "Will we be in the same class?"

"I hope so," said Sarah. "I know my brother will be with me."

"You have a brother?" asked Hannah.

Sarah nodded, "Yup! He's my twin. His name is Michael."

At the other end of the playground, Michael was happily playing a game with a group of boys. To his surprise, he was having a lot more fun than he expected with the other kids. Though he was enjoying himself, he kept a watchful eye on his mother to make sure she was still around.

As Michael played, he noticed a lone girl sitting by herself on the grass at the edge of the playground. The brown-haired girl looked lonely as she stared at all the kids playing in front of her. Without giving it a second thought, Michael stopped in his tracks and turned to make his way over to her.

One of the kids noticed Michael walking away and called out to him, "Michael, where are you going?"

Michael waved, "I'm coming back!"

After a few moments, Michael made it over to the lone girl and stopped in front of her. The girl slowly looked up at him and smiled, "Uhm, hello," she shyly greeted.

Michael smiled, "Hi. I'm Michael James Rogers."

"Eva," the girl greeted.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Are you alone?"

"Yeah," Eva responded shyly.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Eva made a big smile, "Yes."

"Do you want to play with me?"

Eva nodded, "Mhmm." She stood up, and together, she and Michael made their way over to the playground.

* * *

Over at the picnic tables, Peggy and Steve, and Angela on her father's lap, sat, socializing with the other families. As Peggy turned away from the current conversation to check on her kids on the playground, she instantly noticed Michael and a girl playing together.

Peggy chuckled and leaned over to her husband and whispered, "Looks like Michael has a girlfriend."

"Huh?" Steve asked as he bounced his daughter on his lap.

The Principal appeared in front of the parents with a big grin on his face, "Okay let's get started."

Peggy smiled, "I'll tell you later, darling."

"Okay," Steve responded.

The Principal clapped his hands, "Alright, thanks for coming, everyone. As you know, I'm the Principal here, Principal Jerry McAllister. A little about me, I've been teaching for about ten years. Stopped teaching during the war and served in the Army to do my part. I love teaching and I'm honored to be the Principal of this school, watching over the education and well-being of your children."

He nodded, "I know other schools don't really do this sort of thing. But we here at Fox Meadow Elementary find it beneficial for parents and children to come together a few days before school starts. Importantly, the children get to meet each other with their parents nearby in a stress-free environment and also take a tour of the school. You as parents also get to meet each other and can develop plans to pick your children up from school and things of that nature. That is if your kids don't take the bus."

"List of events for this little get together. We'll get all the kids back to the picnic tables, and then we'll meet their Kindergarten teachers for the duration of the school year. The teachers will then guide their class and the parents on a guided tour of the school, with each teacher starting in different areas of the school. The tour will end with their classroom, and the teachers will have their own thing planned for you and the children. Questions?"

One parent raised his hand, "Will the tour include how to get to the classroom for the children?"

"Yes, the teachers will all walk them through how to get to the classroom." The Principal smiled, "Any other questions?" Many of the parents shook their heads in silence. "Alright then." He clapped his again, "Now, that being said, the Kindergarten teachers have arrived."

The parents all turned around and saw eight teachers lined up behind them, waving with warm smiles on their faces. They were all women with the exception of one male teacher. All of them dressed professionally and looked very nice.

The Principal smiled, "Well, let's get the children back and we'll kick this thing off."

All the parents called the names of their children to get them back to the picnic tables to officially start the Fox Meadow Kindergarten Meet-and-Greet. All the kids excitedly rushed back to their parents, laughing and smiling. That brief amount of time playing on the playground was a good first interaction for the children.

Among the loud chaos of the excited children, Sarah and Michael separated from their new friends and rushed over to their parents with big grins and hopeful looks on their faces.

Peggy picked Michael up and sat him down on her lap, "I see you made a friend."

Michael nodded, "Yup! Her name is Eva."

"That's a very pretty name," Peggy smiled.

Sarah climbed up onto the bench and sat down next to her father, "I made a few new friends, Daddy!"

Steve smiled, "Yeah? What are their names?"

"Hannah and Amy! They are really nice," Sarah said excitedly.

"That's great, Sarah! Should introduce us to them later," said Steve.

The Principal clapped his hands and smiled, "Alright!" He called, grabbing everyone's attention. "Is everyone ready to meet their Kindergarten teachers? They'll be showing you around AND they'll be playing some games with you! So who's ready?"

The kids were silent at first as the excitement from playing on the playground wore off. They were all nervous about meeting their teachers, so the parents answered for them with nods and smiles.

The Principal chuckled, "The teachers will introduce themselves and read off the name of who will be in their class." He nodded to one of the teachers to begin.

After a while of teachers introducing themselves and reading off names, one of the last few teachers, a short, rather youthful, blonde woman in a nice striped dress stepped forward and introduced herself. "Hi, everyone, I'm Miss Miller," the woman said in a lively tone. "I'm the teacher for class K-6."

Peggy smiled and whispered to Michael and Sarah, "That's your teacher, children." Steve and Peggy knew which teacher the twins had immediately after enrolling them for Kindergarten a while back.

Sarah smiled, "Miss Miller? She's very pretty. I bet she's an angel."

Steve chuckled, "She's super nice. I promise."

Michael sat up straight, feeling less nervous after seeing his teacher. Not knowing who his teacher was made him nervous, but after seeing Miss Miller, he couldn't help but feel more relaxed. Miss Miller presented a very kind and warm way about her.

Miss Miller looked at her list, "My students will be Christian Aguilar, Austin Allen, Eva Akulov—"

Michael sat up upon hearing his new friend's name and quickly searched for her in the crowd of kids and adults.

Miss Miller continued to read off names, "Rebecca Anders, Brian Belcher, Thomas Bell, Isaiah Boivin, Evan Burse, Cherise Child, Linzie Cottrell, Nicholas Faust, Jasmine Jones, Joseph Ray, Kaylee Sanders, John Morton, Charlette Parker, Michael Rogers, Sarah Rogers—"

Michael and Sarah sat up in excitement as she read their names.

"Hannah Ryan and Glenn Wong." Miss Miller smiled warmly, "All of you will be my class and I'm so excited for us to meet and to be your teacher." She made a big smile, "When we're finished up here, I'll take all of you and your parents on a tour of the school, and you get to see your new classroom."

Peggy smiled at Michael, "Your teacher seems very nice."

Michael nodded, "She's pretty too."

"I think you'll enjoy Kindergarten, darling."

After the last teachers introduced themselves, the Principal said a few words then broke the large group up to their respective Kindergarten classes. From there, the classes began introduction and the tour of the school, finishing up the event with the teacher's classrooms.

Throughout the rest of the meet-and-greet, Steve and Peggy observed their kids' attitudes toward their classmates, teacher, and the idea of Kindergarten. Sarah, of course, looked excited and got along well with her classmates. Michael, on the other hand, seemed less nervous about Kindergarten but still looked apprehensive. He did, however, talk with a few other kids but mainly hung around the girl he mentioned to his mother.

The last part of the meet-and-greet was rather fun in Miss Miller's classroom. She gave the kids snacks, read books, introduced them to games, and finished the event with arts and crafts, mainly designing their name tags for their seats. As the parents helped design and decorate their children's name tags, Miss Miller introduced herself to each child and parent individually. Though the event went rather long, it was delightful for everyone. The kids all seemed to want to be friends, and there was nothing but joy in the air. This event largely reduced the nervousness in the children by a lot.

Ultimately, Peggy and Steve felt like this event was good for Michael and Sarah. The kids know what to expect, and the environment and the other faces on their first day of school won't be completely new to them. Though the first day of school will still be a big deal for Sarah and Michael, Steve and Peggy are confident that they'll feel less nervous because of this event.

Later that evening, as the summer sunset dazzles the sky in an orange hue, the Rogers family walked out of the school, ready to head home. With Peggy holding the hands of young her twins and Steve holding Angela in his arms, the family pleasantly walked back to their car parked in the street.

Peggy smiled at her two twins, "Well, how do you likes Miss Miller, darlings?"

Sarah spoke up first as she began to skip along, "I like her lots. She's nice."

"Me too," Michael said, gripping Peggy's hand.

Steve nodded, "I think you'll enjoy Kindergarten, you two."

"I can't wait for school!" Sarah expressed.

Peggy chuckled, "I'm glad you're excited, Sarah. Tonight, we'll make sure you have everything for Wednesday. We can go shopping tomorrow when I get home from work if we need anything."

Michael nodded, "How long is school?"

Steve smiled, "It's only a half-day, bud. Won't be too long. Your Mom and I are taking a lot of time off this week, so we can drop you off and pick you up from school."

Peggy nodded, "It'll be in the morning, and you'll be done by around lunchtime, then you have the rest of the day to play and do other things."

Steve and Peggy planned on taking half days off of work from Wednesday to Friday to drop off and pick up Sarah and Michael for their first week of school. The benefits of Fox Meadow Elementary School, offering the half-day Kindergarten sessions, allowed Steve and Peggy to work the rest of the day after the kids return home.

"Oh," Michael responded.

Peggy smiled, "It'll be fun, darling. I promise you."

As the family neared the car, Steve heard Angela's stomach grumble. He chuckled at his youngest daughter, "Sounds like someone is hungry." Angela simply nodded in response.

Sarah looked up at her mother, "I'm hungry too."

Peggy laughed, "Those snacks Miss Miller gave you didn't hold you over too long, huh?" She smiled at Michael, "Are you hungry too, Michael?"

Michael nodded, "Yup."

Peggy smirked, "Alright, then lets hurry home and I'll make us some food."

"Can we have fried chicken, Mama?"

Peggy nodded, "Sure, darling."

"Yay!" cheered Sarah.

Steve smirked at Angela, "Now I'm getting hungry."

"Me too!" Sarah expressed.

"You already said that," Steve retorted with a grin.

Peggy laughed as they got to their car.

* * *

**September 3, 1952**

**Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY **

Early Wednesday morning, Peggy and Steve were fast asleep in their bed. Their room was dark with the curtains closed, blocking the dim early sun from entering their room. It was a calm morning with most of the Rogers' house still asleep.

Peggy rolled over to her back, subconsciously bringing the sheets to her chest and letting out a content sigh. Her sleep ended abruptly when she felt a sudden shake on her arm, waking her to reality. Her eyes slowly opened, eyelashes faintly battling against her lids as she blinked. Peggy then let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as she stretched her arms. What time was it? Her body clock told her that it was still early and that she should go back to sleep.

She closed her eyes again and burrowed herself into the warm, soft sheets, and turning to her side and cuddling up with her husband. But before she managed to get back to sleep, Peggy felt another shake on her arm, this time it felt more like a tug. Peggy opened her eyes and turned around to face the disturbance. To her surprise, Sarah stood at the side of the bed, fully dressed. Much to her surprise.

Sarah was clad in a lovely blue and white, polka dot, collared dress with a belt wrapped around her waist, and even her brand new school bag over both her shoulders. She gave her mother a big smile, though Peggy couldn't quite make a smile as big as hers-because she was still half asleep.

Sarah poked her mother's arm, "Get up, Mama, we're gonna be late for school!"

Peggy looked to her right and saw Steve slowly waking up from the commotion. She glanced back over to her clock on the nightstand and got a shock.

"Sarah, it's 5:00 in the morning!"

Sarah nodded enthusiastically, "I know, but Daddy said we had to be up early."

"Oh," Steve sighed as he dramatically plopped his head back down on his pillow. "I meant 7:30, not six."

"Oh," Sarah looked down at her feet and frowned. "Sorry."

Steve rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Can you go back to sleep?"

"Steve, there's no point to that," Peggy sighed. "She'll just have to get dressed in a few hours." She looked at her daughter, "Is Michael up too?"

"Mhmm," Sarah nodded.

Steve sighed, "I guess I can make their special breakfast early."

Peggy raised her head, "I think that's a good idea…"

"Are you going to stay up here and sleep?" Steve asked with a smirk. Peggy nodded and plopped her head down on her pillow and rolled to her side. Steve rolled his eyes and sat up, glancing over at his daughter, "Alrighty, let's go make some breakfast."

"Ok!" Sarah expressed enthusiastically before turning around and skipping off.

Steve got out of bed and glanced at his wife, "I'll make you some tea."

"Hm," Peggy hummed in response as she went back to sleep.

Steve chuckled and walked out of their room.

Later, in the kitchen, both Michael and Sarah sat at the kitchen table, swinging their legs on their seats as their father made pancakes. Like Sarah, Michael wore nice clothes consisting of a colorful collared shirt with dark brown slacks and a belt. The two kids looked well dressed for their first day of school.

As Steve flipped another pancake, he glanced back at his kids, "Do you kids want anything to drink?"

"Orange juice, please," Sarah requested.

"Me too, please," responded Michael.

"Okey dokey, two orange juices coming up," Steve said, quickly grabbing a couple glasses from the cupboard above, then sliding over to the fridge to get the juice. After pouring the juice into the two cups, he walked over and handed them to his two children.

"Thank you, Daddy," the kids responded.

"Mhmm," he hummed.

At that moment, the kettle began to whistle, prompting him to turn back around and turn off the burner. Steve then expertly removed another pancake, placing it on a plate, then poured in more batter to the hot pan. As he grabbed the kettle off the burner, he looked back at his kids and smiled, "Are you kids excited for school?"

"Yeah!" Sarah and Michael both cheered.

"Michael, you too?" Steve asked as he poured the boiling water into Peggy's red ceramic teapot.

"Yuh-huh," Michael responded.

Steve put the kettle back down on the stove and chuckled, "Two days ago you didn't like the idea of going to school."

"I really want to go to school," said Michael with a grin. "I can't wait! Miss Miller is super nice!"

Steve chuckled, "You're weird."

"I'm not weird!" Michael protested. Sarah laughed.

"I'm just kidding," Steve said, walking over and ruffling his dark brown hair, making his son laugh. He turned back around to the stove and continued making the pancakes. "I'm glad you're excited, really. I hope you have a fun today."

After a little bit, Steve finished making pancakes and delivered two plates of pancakes to his kids. "And here we are. First day of school pancakes!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Sarah and Michael expressed happily.

"You're welcome." Steve nodded back to the stove, "If you want more, I got plenty extra." He then poured some syrup on the pancakes for his kids, "Be careful not to make a mess of your school clothes, okay? I don't want your mother telling me I messed up your nice clothes."

"Okay," Michael responded.

At that moment, Peggy walked into the kitchen, wearing her robe and carrying Angela in her arms. "You don't want me to tell you what, darling?" she grinned at her husband.

Steve looked at his wife and smiled, "I don't to get in trouble if they get their nice clothes covered in pancake and syrup."

Peggy laughed and placed Angela down in the chair next to Michael, "Right." She bent down next to her daughter, "Want some of Daddy's pancakes?"

Angela nodded, "Yes, please."

"Coming right up," Steve said, grabbing another plate of pancakes off the counter. He then placed them down in front of his youngest daughter.

Peggy smiled, "And what do you say?"

"Thank you, Daddy," Angela said sweetly.

"You're welcome." With that, Steve spun around and headed back to the stove.

Peggy then moved over to her two four-year-olds and kissed them both good morning, "good morning, my darlings."

Michael smiled, "Good morning, Mama," he said first.

"Good morning, Mama," Sarah repeated.

Peggy nodded, "I'm so proud of you. You both got dressed by yourselves. Are you excited for the first day of school?"

"Yeah!" both twins expressed.

"Michael, you too?" Peggy chuckled.

"That's what I said," Steve said as he walked over to his wife with a cup of tea.

"I'm glad to hear it," Peggy said, smiling lovingly at her husband as she took the teacup in her hands.

Steve gave Peggy a quick peck on the cheek, "I'm going to do a quick shower and get dressed."

Peggy smiled, "Okay. I'll be up in a little bit too."

Steve then gave all three of his kids a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off to his bedroom. As he walked out, Peggy walked over to Sarah and ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

"So, Sarah, what are we doing with your hair for school? Ponytail, pair of plaits, or do you want to wear it down?"

Sarah smiled, "Can I wear plaits?"

Peggy nodded, "Sure thing, darling." She took a seat next to her daughter, "After you finished with your pancakes, I'll braid your hair."

* * *

Later that morning, after taking a couple first day of school photos, the Rogers family was on their way to school. With all three kids in the back seat, the car ride was filled with excitement for the first day of school.

"I want to learn lots!" Sarah expressed happily. "What are we gonna do today?"

Steve looked at her through the rearview mirror and smirked at his daughter, swinging her feet back and forth in excitement. "Lots of fun things. Like games, art, and maybe writing."

"Are we gonna read?" Michael asked.

Peggy looked back at her children and smiled, "Mhmm. You'll read a little. There will be lots of art, painting and drawing. Lots of outdoor activities too."

Michael smiled, "That sounds fun."

Steve looked through the rearview mirror, "Alrighty, kids. Quick check of all your things." Peggy smiled at her husband then looked back at her kids to help visually check them. "School bag?"

Sarah and Michael put their school bags on their lap and nodded. "Yup!" Sarah and Michael both said.

"Pencil case, with pencils, eraser, sharpener, pens, ruler, crayons, and colored pencils?"

There was a pause as both Michael and Sarah went through their respective school bags. "Yup," Sarah said first.

"Got it," Michael responded a second later.

"Notebooks?"

"Yup!" Sarah said.

"Uh-huh," hummed Michael.

"Lunch?" Steve asked, taking a quick glance through the mirror at them.

"Yup," Sarah said, opening her lunch box. "Turkey Sandwich, chips, apple, grapes, and a chocolate bar."

Michael smiled as he opened up his lunch box, "Ham sandwich, chips, apples, grapes, and a chocolate bar."

Peggy furrowed her brow, "Chocolate bars?" She gave Steve a knowing look, "I wonder how that got in there?"

Sarah looked down, "Um…"

Michael giggled, "Daddy gave it to us."

Peggy laughed, "Ha. Busted!"

Steve shrugged, "Well, the kids deserve a nice treat." He made a seductive grin at his wife, hidden from the kids, "A good treat is good every now and then."

Peggy rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. Seeing Steve make the final turn to the school, she looked back at her kids, "Almost there. Are you ready?"

"Yup!" Sarah said. Michael nodding in response. "Um…" Sarah began.

"What is it, sweetheart?" asked Peggy.

"What are crisps? You called my bag of chips, crisps."

Peggy chuckled, "Crisps are chips, darling. They're the same thing. In England, where I'm from, a crisp is the same thing as a chip."

"Oh!" Sarah smiled. "I'm going to call chips, crisps!"

Michael cocked his head to the side, "Crisps and chips." Peggy laughed.

Steve chuckled, "Wow."

Peggy laughed, "Hey, the kids are all taking after you as an American. I'm glad they're taking something from my English side."

"Fair enough." Steve smirked, "But if they start demanding tea when they're older, we're going to have our own little Boston Tea Party."

"Darling, that doesn't even make sense," Peggy smiled.

Steve pulled the car up to the curb in front of the school, turning off the engine with a warm smile. The immediate area around the school was busy with cars, buses, and kids walking for the first day of school. Peggy turned around to look at her kids, both Michael and Sarah gazing out the window at the school, and the many other children getting out of their own cars with their parents.

"Michael, Sarah?" Peggy grinned, the twins meeting her gaze. "You ready?"

"Yeah!" Sarah enthusiastically called. Without another word, she took her seatbelt off, pushed open the door, and hopped out, swinging her school bag onto her back. Michael followed her out quietly and suddenly more reserved. "Ready," Sarah said.

Steve chuckled as he and Peggy opened their doors and stepped out of the car. As Steve went to get Angela, still in the back seat, Peggy had to quickly lunge and stop Sarah from taking off to the school without them. After Steve got Angela in his arms and closed the doors of the car, Peggy took both Sarah's and Michael's hands, and the family made their way toward the school's main entrance.

Due to the chaos of the first day of school with kids and families walking to the school to find their classrooms, Steve and Peggy walked through the crowds unnoticed. Though it's been a few years since he retired from being Captain America, Steve's face is still relatively known to the general public. The children in the school might be too young to know who he was since it's been a while since his face was in the public eye as Captain America. The parents were more likely to recognize him, but they were too busy with the children to notice.

The Rogers walked through the front doors and into the reception area. Though it was somewhat chaotic inside, mainly because of the children running around and shouting, there was still order because of roaming faculty and parents. Because of the meet-and-greet event on Monday, the Rogers family knew where to go, even Sarah and Michael remembered the way to their Kindergarten classroom. As the family walked down another corridor, Peggy noticed Sarah gazing at the walls that were decorated with work of students from the last year, consisting mainly of artwork, various posters, collages, and paintings.

The family turned at the end of the hall and entered the Kindergarten section of the school. Then, a few seconds later, the Rogers family got to Sarah's and Michael's Kindergarten classroom.

Upon stepping foot into the classroom, Peggy noticed the kids in the class sat on a colorful rug in front of their teacher, Miss Miller. Most of the kids were talked and laughed with each other, while some were shy and quiet. Miss Miller sat on a small stool, happily talking to a group of kids in front of her, making sure all the kids felt welcome in her class.

Peggy smiled and let go of her kids' hands and kneeled down in front of them, "Okay, darlings. You ready to go?"

Sarah smiled, "Yup!"

Michael nodded quietly.

Steve smiled adjusted Angela in his arms, "Now have fun today, kids."

Peggy nodded, "Yes, go have fun and have a nice day."

Sarah rushed forward and hugged her mother, who kissed her on the cheek with a warm smile. She then turned and hugged her father's leg and smiled at her parents, "Love you!"

"We love you too, Sarah," said Steve with a smile. With that, Sarah skipped off to join the rest of her new class without a single backward glance. Steve watched as she sat down next to two girls and began laughing and talking. Then almost immediately, Ms. Miller turned and began to talk to her.

Peggy glanced at Michael who was still standing by them, looking down at his feet. She frowned with concern, "Darling, are you okay?"

Michael shook his head and began to sniffle, tears forming in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and frowned.

"What's the matter, Michael?" asked Peggy.

"I don't want to go." Michael frowned, "I want to stay with you."

Steve smiled sadly at his son as he watched him cry. Peggy brought her son in her arms, "Oh, darling, we're not going away forever. This will only be a few hours and we'll be back to get you." She leaned back and wiped his cheeks clean of tears, "You'll make lots of friends here and you got Sarah with you."

Michael sniffled.

Peggy nodded, "You know how your dad and I go to work?" Michael nodded. "It's the same thing, but this time you get to come here and see your friends every day, okay?" Michael nodded. "It's okay to miss us, but don't let that distract you from having a good time."

"Okay."

Peggy smiled, "Be yourself and you'll make friends." She looked toward the class and saw his friend that he mentioned a few days ago. "I think I see your friend too. How about you go over there and sit with her?"

Michael looked to the class and saw Eva sitting at the edge of the colorful rug. "Okay."

Peggy kissed him on the cheek, "I love you, darling. Your Dad and I will be back to pick you up in a few hours." She wiped his cheek one last time, "Go have fun and be the brave little boy I know you to be."

Michael nodded, "Love you, Mama."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Peggy said. Michael then turned and slowly walked over to his class.

Peggy was quick to see Sarah's attention quickly shifting to her brother. The most heartwarming thing happened next when Sarah stood up from her new friends and walked over to check on her twin brother. Peggy couldn't quite tell what Sarah said, but Michael only nodded and sat next to his friend.

After a moment, Steve turned to Peggy, and she smiled at him before nodding to the door to leave. As they left, Steve looked back with one last look to see both Sarah and Michael smiling. He knew it wouldn't take Michael long to start having fun in there.

Steve and Peggy walked out quietly, squeezing through the mass of people in the hallways and the reception area. It didn't take long before they got to their car, and began driving again. A considerable amount of time passed before either of them spoke.

Peggy broke the silence, "It sure is quieter now without the twins in the backseat."

Steve chuckled as he drove the car, "Yeah. There's only Angela, and she barely says a word half the time."

Peggy looked back at her daughter, seeing her youngest looking at them with curious eyes upon hearing her father mention her name. Peggy laughed, "Yeah. Her silence scares me sometimes." She looked at Steve, "She was so quiet as a baby that I thought she wasn't breathing a few times."

"Probably more often than just sometimes, Peg." Steve smirked, "You still thing the worst because she's so quiet."

"Oh, hush," Peggy retorted. "I just want to make sure my daughter is okay."

Steve nodded, "Yeah… me too." He grinned at his wife, "It's going to be strange not having Sarah and Michael running around."

Peggy chuckled, "Yeah. They're a handful." She smiled at her husband, "It's going to be quiet in the house, especially since Angela barely says anything."

Steve laughed, "Wait a few more years, and Angela will be in school, the twins will be in like second or third grade, and the house will be quiet for most of the day."

Peggy smiled, "They're growing up so fast."

"Yeah. Yeah they are," Steve replied.

Peggy turned around and smiled at her youngest daughter, "Angela, darling."

"Yes, Mama?" Angela asked, looking at her mother with inquisitive eyes.

"What would you like to do when we get home?"

Angela shrugged, "Um. I don't know."

Peggy laughed, "Want to play outside? Decorate the driveway with chalk?"

"Yeah!" Angela responded, kicking her feat.

"Okay, let's do that."

* * *

**Fox Meadow Elementary School**

Inside Miss Miller's Kindergarten classroom, Sarah and Michael continued to sit in front of their teacher with the other kids on the colorful rug. The room was nicely decorated with various colorful posters on the walls, bookshelves to hold the multiple children's books, small cubbies for the kids, and several low tables and tiny chairs to match. Other items filled the classroom, including an American flag hanging by the door, a box full of toys for playtime, and a lot of lovely flowers and plants on the window sills and shelves.

Miss Miller smiled at the kids as she adjusted herself on her chair, "Well, let's get started, shall we? Welcome to Kindergarten!" The kids all quieted down at the sound of her voice. She clapped her hands, "Now, I know we met briefly on Monday, but since this is our first real day, I think we should all introduce ourselves and share a thing we like to do for fun. You can also share anything you want to tell the class. I'll go first." She grinned at the funny looks she's getting back from the kids, "Is anyone nervous?"

Though none of the kids raised their hands, she could tell some of the kids were nervous about being here for the first time and away from their parents.

"Don't be nervous," she encouraged. "I don't bite and everyone here is nice. We'll play games, color, draw, and learn how to read and write." Miss Miller nodded, "And don't worry if you don't get things right the first time, that's what we're here for. We're here to learn."

The kids all nodded in response to her.

She clapped her hands again and stood up, "Now, back to introductions. I'm Miss Miller, your Kindergarten Teacher. I like to read and I like to plant flowers," she said looking at her various plants in the classroom. "Aren't they pretty?"

"Yeah!" a few kids expressed loudly in agreement.

Miss Miller smiled and sat down, "Now, we'll go in order." She smiled at a young boy with fair hair, "Christian Aguilar, your first. Please stand up and introduce yourself."

The young boy stood up, and with a stuttering voice, spoke, "H-Hello."

Miss Miller smiled, "Hello, Christian." She waved to the class to signal them to say hello as well.

"Hello, Christian," the class repeated.

"I-I'm Christian Aguilar, and I like to play outside and play board games."

Miss Miller nodded, "Thank you, Christian. You can sit down." Christian sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

Miss Miller repeated the process in alphabetical order, having each child give an introduction, and it was a while before she got to Michael and Sarah. During the procedure, Sarah learned the girl who sat next to her twin brother was named Eva Akulov, and the boy who sat next to him was Riley Richard. Eventually, Miss Miller got to the Rogers twins.

"Now, next is our twins," Miss Miller said, searching the classroom for the two Rogers kids. Her eyes settled on Michael and smiled at him, "Michael Rogers."

Michael stood up and waved, "Hi, I'm Michael James Rogers," he said, feeling more confident in himself as opposed to earlier.

"Hi, Michael James," the class all greeted.

"I like to just be called Michael. I have a twin sister. And I like to play outside and go on adventures." Michael smiled, "And my favorite television show is the Lone Ranger."

Miss Miller smiled, "Thank you, Michael." She glanced at Sarah, "Sarah, your turn."

Sarah stood up and spoke proudly, "I'm Sarah Amanda Rogers. I just go by Sarah!"

"Hi, Sarah," the class all greeted, her friend Hannah adding a wave.

"I like to draw, read, and play outside." Sarah smiled at her brother, "Also my Dad is Captain America and my Mom works for the President."

With that statement, a lot of the kids looked at her in disbelief.

One of the boys in the class sneered at Sarah, "Your Dad isn't Captain America that's impossible. And your Mom can't work for the President because she's a girl!"

Sarah defended her parents, "My Dad is Captain America and my Mom does work for the President!" she repeated.

Michael stood up, "He is!" he defended his sister.

"Nah uh," another boy rebutted. "Liar!"

Hannah spoke up in defense for Sarah, "My mom said she spoke to them! Her dad is Captain America!"

Miss Miller raised her voice, "Alright, that's enough." The class turned quiet. She gave the two boys a sharp look, "Isaiah and Nicholas… do you want a timeout on the first day of school?"

"No, Miss," the boys both said.

Miss Miller frowned, "It's not nice to call someone a liar. Please apologize to Sarah and Michael."

"Sorry," the boys both said.

Miss Miller smiled at Sarah, "Thank you, Sarah. You may take a seat." After Sarah sat down, Miss Miller nodded, "Now, since that's been brought up. Sarah is telling the truth. I met their parents, and their father was Captain America, and their mother works with the President."

Miss Miller opted to tell the truth about the Rogers kids to prevent the other children from picking Sarah and Michael for coming up with a "lie."

A lot of the kids gasped, "Wow!"

"No way!" said others.

Though Steve and Peggy were present throughout the whole event on Monday, they didn't interact or introduce themselves to the other kids, so most of the kids were unaware of them. Only a handful of parents of the children in the class knew who Steve and Peggy were, including Hannah's parents.

Miss Miller smiled, "Okay, continuing on." After the last few kids introduced themselves, Miss Miller clapped her hands again, "Now that we know each other, I have a little activity for you to do."

"Is it a fun activity?" a girl asked.

"It's a fun activity," Miss Miller promised. "I want to further get to know all of you, so I'd like you to draw some pictures. Draw anything you want. It could be your favorite toy, activity, house, family, pets, it can be anything. Let your imagination run wild." She gestured to a blank wall, "Then when you're done, we'll hang them up. Does that sound fun?"

The class nodded in response.

"Great!" Miss Miller gestured toward the tables, "Look for your nametags on the table, that'll be your seat for today. While everyone gets settled I'll pass out paper, pencils, and crayons, okay?"

With that, the children stood up, grabbed their bags, and headed over to the tables to find their seats. It didn't take long for Sarah and Michael to find their chairs, and much to their disappointment, they were separated from their new friends. But slowly, they and the rest of the class began chatting and laughing with each other-making friends rather quickly.

As Miss Miller passed out the art supplies from a basket tucked under her arm, she spoke up, grabbing the attention of the class. "I'll join all of you in this art project. I'm not such a bad artist, in fact. If you need help, raise your hand and ask."

The kids all nodded.

Miss Miller smiled, "I also got a little treat for all of you."

Sarah raised her hand, "What's the treat?"

Miss Miller chuckled, "Just wait and find out."

The kids began to bounce excitedly, wanting to start their art activity and whatever their teacher had for a surprise. As their teacher continued to pass out art supplies for the class, the kids continued to talk amongst themselves. Though only the beginning of the day, it's been a fun first day of school so far.

* * *

In the early afternoon, Steve and Peggy waited at the curb across the lawn in front of the school. Angela wasn't with them this time since April, their babysitter, came by to watch the kids for the rest of the day because Steve and Peggy have to go to work later. But most of the morning has been rather relaxed, having spent much of it lounging about on the porch while Angela played outside. Though for the past half hour, Steve noticed Peggy became more tense, knowing that she was anxious about how her kids' first day of school went.

Steve leaned back against the car and took his wife's hand and caressed it with his thumb, Peggy looked up at him and smiled.

He then looked around at the other parents, mainly mothers, waiting by the curb all seemed a bit anxious. It was quieter than the morning, as Kindergarten finished earlier than the rest of the Elementary school; thus, there are many fewer people on the street. In fact, when Sarah and Michael leave school, it's about time the rest of the school goes on lunch break.

Peggy took a deep breath and checked her watch to see the time. At that moment, the bell rang, prompting Peggy to stand up straight in anticipation. After a few more minutes, the doors of the school opened, and out came the dozens of Kindergarteners, rushing out to go home. Steve and Peggy instantly spotted Sarah and Michael, walking in different groups out of the school building. With a relieved smile, Peggy saw Michael happily chatting with a girl and a boy, and Sarah laughing with a pair of girls as they stepped onto the lawn in front of the school.

After a moment, the two groups of friends waved enthusiastically to each other before parting ways and running for their families. Both Sarah and Michael instantly spotted their parents and ran at full speed straight to them. Sarah ran right into her father's arms, Steve scooping her up and planting a kiss on her cheek. Peggy kneeled down and let Michael collide into her, hugging her tightly.

"Mama!" Michael called.

Peggy picked him up effortlessly, placing a loving kiss on his cheek, "Hi there, Michael. Did you have a good first day of school?"

"Yes! It was lots of fun!"

Peggy chuckled, "I'm glad. Looks like you made a few friends."

"Yup!" Michael smiled, "I met Riley and Brandon today. Eva played with us too!"

"That's great!" Peggy smiled.

"I like school," Michael said.

Peggy laughed, "I'm glad, darling."

Steve looked at Sarah with a grin, "How about you, Sarah? How was school?"

"School was awesome!" Sarah kicked her feet.

"Meet any new friends?" Steve asked.

"I met Rebecca and Cherise today. But Hannah and Amy are my best friends."

Steve chuckled, "Best friend's already, huh. What about Juliet, our neighbor?"

"She's my best friend too," smiled Sarah.

"You can have more than one best friend?" Steve asked playfully.

"Of course!" Sarah grinned.

"Huh. That's news to me," responded Steve with a mock stumped look.

Peggy rolled her eyes. She smiled at her daughter and son, "So, how was Miss Miller as your teacher?"

Michael smiled, "He's really nice and made us cookies!"

"Cookies? Wow," said Steve.

Sarah nodded, "She taught us lots of stuff." She counted on her fingers, "We did drawing first, did writing, and did reading."

"Oh, wow," Peggy smiled. "Sounds like a full day."

"What drawings did you make?" asked Steve.

Sarah smiled, "We did two!" She began to kick her feet so she can be put down, Steve placing her down so she can remove her bag and fetch her drawing. Peggy did the same with Michael.

Sarah grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and showed her father, "I did this!" It was a clear drawing of her father as Captain America, complete with the shield.

Steve took the drawing and smiled, "Wow. This is sublime. I like how you shaded my shield with the blue. Really showing depth in this work of art." Peggy chuckled at his comments. Though the proportions on the body were off, it was a pretty good drawing for her age. He showed Peggy, "What do you think?"

"I love it, Sarah." Peggy smiled at her husband, "She really is your biggest fan, darling." She glanced back at her daughter, "We'll put that on the fridge for everyone to see." Peggy then looked at Michael, "What did you draw, darling?"

Michael held up his drawing, clearly a depiction of all of them, Sarah, Angela, Steve, Peggy, and himself. Though roughly drawn and colored, the subject was obvious.

Peggy smiled and took the drawing, "Darling, this is marvelous. This is so lovely." She smiled at Steve, "We have a pair of aspiring artists in the house."

"Mhmm," Steve hummed. "These pictures are definitely hanging on the fridge for all to see."

Peggy and Steve then handed their drawings back. "Ready to go home?" asked Peggy.

"Yeah!" Sarah and Michael expressed happily.

* * *

**This Chapter was requested on a review.**

**I Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry took a long time to write and update**

**Work is picking up again.**

**Note: I did some research of the era, but my knowledge is still sparse of schooling during the 1950s. Sooo I don't know if the 1950s had "Meet-and-Greets" or whether it's a modern thing, but I put it in for the story.**


	3. Storytime

**Day in The Life**

I don't own Captain America or Agent Carter

**This will be a collection of one-shots within the main story** _**Captain America & Agent Carter: New Beginning** _

**This collection of one-shots won't be in a particular order but will fall within the timeline of the main story. Each one-shot will have a relative date of when it occurs so you know at what part of the timeline it takes place.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Saturday, November 8, 1958**

**Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale NY**

In the evening hours of this Saturday in autumn 1958, the weather outside was frigid and violent, with thick black storm clouds low in the sky. Thunder boomed, rain fell, and the wind howled, tearing through the neighborhood trees. The rain continued to lash down, torrential, unforgiving, slicing the air with the wind. It pounded on the roof as if it were demanding entrance. In the cozy Rogers house, the family rode out the storm together in the family room, watching the TV program "The Life of Riley" on NBC.

John, dressed in a t-shirt and pants, cuddled close to his mother on the couch as thunder boomed outside. Peggy glanced at her youngest son, "Are you cold, darling?" John nodded. Peggy smiled and scooted close to her son, adjusting her housedress's skirt and cuddling close to him. She then kissed him on the head, "Don't worry, we'll keep each other warm." John smiled happily in response.

On the other end of the couch, in a violet dress, Angela cuddled with her father to stay warm. Steve, dressed in a collared shirt and slacks, smiled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter, "It sure is getting bad outside."

Dressed in grey pants and striped shirt, Sarah sat on the floor in front of the couch with Athena, the Black German Shepard, lying by her. Besides them is Michael in a long sleeve shirt and slacks, enjoying the television program with his family despite the storm outside.

Suddenly, there was a flash of lighting outside, followed by the loud boom of thunder, causing the kids to jump and yelp in surprise. Peggy chuckled and embraced her five-year-old son, "Don't worry, honey. The storm will pass. It always does," she reassured.

The kids didn't relax and turned their attention from the TV to the windows. The wind howled and rumbled the house with a bone-chilling whistle making the kids uncomfortable. Sarah looked to her mother, "Mama, is the heater on?" the brown-haired ten-year-old asked. "It's feeling kinda cold."

Peggy looked at her husband, "It should be."

Steve nodded, "It's on. I remember turning it on." The wind snapped and whistled loudly against the house again, causing Angela to grip his shirt nervously.

When thunder boomed again, Michael frowned, "Thunder is getting louder and louder."

Steve smiled, "Storm is just passing over us. Nothing to worry about."

Angela leaned into her father, "I don't like this thunder."

Peggy smiled at her blonde eight-year-old daughter, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's too loud and scary," replied Angela. Steve chuckled and brushed her blonde locks with his hand.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of lighting through the windows, then the power went out almost instantaneously. The moment house went black, all the kids yelled and jumped in fear and surprise, John grabbed his mother, and Angela grabbed her father. While the kids fell into fear, Athena sat up and instantly barked at the sudden power outage.

Steve held onto Angela to comfort her as he spoke to calm everyone down, "Woah, woah, it's okay. We're okay. We're okay."

As Athena continued to bark loudly, Sarah sat up and pet her to get her to relax. "We're okay, Athena. It's okay," the ten-year-old girl said in a soothing tone. Michael scooted over and also began to pet the dog.

John gripped his mother and buried his face against her chest. Peggy smiled and hugged her son and spoke in a comforting tone, "It's okay, darling. There's nothing to be afraid of, just a power outage. Mama has you." John mumbled something against her dress and continued to hold her tightly. "It's okay, darling," Peggy repeated.

Angela cuddled closer to her father. Steve smiled and stroked her hair, "You okay, Angela?" Though it was complete darkness, Steve could see Angela nod slightly. He looked around the darkroom, "Everyone, okay?"

Sarah nodded, "Yup!" she said as Athena relaxed and laid down between her and Michael.

Michael looked up at his parents, "It's really dark."

The super-soldier serum within each family member allows them to see very well in the dark to include more detail the average person can't see. The serum which mutated Steve's DNA was inherited into all four of the Rogers children. Peggy obtained the serum when she was first pregnant with the twins. The fetal blood cells, coupled with the serum, entered the maternal circulatory system causing her to receive the serum. Thus, everyone in the family is superhuman due to the cellular mutation from Steve's super-soldier serum. However, Steve and Peggy believe that the kids will surpass them physically and physiologically because they were born with the serum instead of being introduced to it as an adult.

Steve sat up, "I'm going to get some candles." He looked at Angela, "You, okay, sweetie?"

Angela nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, let's get some light in here," Steve said as he got up.

Peggy nodded, "Good idea."

As Steve left for the kitchen to grab some candles and matches, Peggy scooted over on the couch and placed John on her lap. This prompted Angela, Sarah, and Michael to join her and cuddle together on the sofa. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for Athena to join them, so she just laid on the floor. Though it looked awfully crowded, Peggy and all her kids felt very comfortable and warm as they snuggled together.

In the kitchen, Steve grabbed a couple of glass jar candles and matches from a cabinet and drawer. After lighting them, he carefully made his way back to the family room with them in hand. He placed them down on the coffee table in front of the couches then turned to see his family cuddling together on the sofa.

Steve chuckled, "Looks like I don't get to cuddle." In the dim orange light, his family looked really warm and comfortable on that couch.

Peggy looked at her kids, snuggling with her, "Sorry, darling," she said with a chuckle.

Michael spoke up, "What do we do now?"

Peggy smiled at him, "Is it too early for you to go to bed?"

"It's too early!" expressed Sarah. "And the power is out."

Peggy laughed, "So? You sleep in the dark anyway, sweetie."

Michael frowned, "We were watching TV together. It's still too early for bed."

Angela suddenly spoke up in her normal quiet tone, "I have an idea."

Steve sat down on the floor next to Athena and began to rub her belly, the German Shepard rolling on her back to allow him access. Peggy glanced at Angela, "Oh? What's your idea, baby?"

Angela grinned, "Daddy tells us a big, big story!"

John bounced on his mother's lap, "Yeah, yeah!"

"Yeah!" Sarah yelled in agreement.

"Story!" Michael chimed.

Steve laughed as he continued to pet the family dog.

"Story, story, story," Michael chanted.

His siblings and their mother joined the chant too, "Story, story, story!"

Peggy giggled at her husband, "You have to tell one now, hon."

Steve laughed, "Hm. First, it's going to get really cold here since we lost power. I'm going to get the fireplace set up, and while I do that, how about all of you find some blankets and things to stay warm."

"Great Idea," Peggy said.

Steve stood up and smiled, "Then I'll tell all of you an epic story."

Sarah sat forward, "Can it be one about you as Captain America, please?"

"Yeah, please?" Angela agreed.

Steve put a hand under his chin, "Hm. Let me think about it."

Peggy smiled at her kids, "Let Daddy get the fire going and we'll get some blankets. Then we can figure out a story."

"Okay!" the kids responded.

"You can change into your pajamas too if you'd like," said Peggy.

Michael stood up, "Okay!"

Peggy lifted John up and put him down on the floor, "Let's get to it! I'll grab us some flashlights so we can see."

With that, Sarah and Michael shot off the couch and rushed out of the family room to change and get blankets. However, John and Angela stayed by their mother as she got a flashlight from one of the kitchen drawers before the trio went upstairs. As Peggy and the kids were changing, Steve walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a few logs off the metal rack beside it.

By the time the kids came back to the family room with blankets, and in their pajamas, Steve already had the fire going. The flames' flickering light created an orange hue in the once dark place, casting long shadows over the floor. The air wasn't smokey but smelled of burning pine, a pleasant and relaxing scent that made everyone feel good. Flicking this way and that, the flames curl and sway, crackling as they burn the wood. The warmth felt wonderful as opposed by the bitter cold encroaching into the house due to the blackout. As the kids sat down on the couch and got under their various blankets, they felt hypnotized by the fire's dance, Sarah holding her hand out to feel the warmth touch her fingers.

Steve stood up from the fireplace and smiled at his kids, "Feel good?" The kids all nodded and sank into the couch, cuddling together under a mass of blankets.

Peggy, now dressed in a flowery robe over her nightgown, entered the room, and smiled at the warm sensation and burning pine smell. "Feels good in here." She walked over to the couch and saw her kids all on the couch together. Peggy couldn't help but smile at the look of her kids all cuddling with one another.

Sarah saw her mom and instantly moved over to allow her to join them. Peggy walked over and sat down in the middle of her kids, and quickly readjusted the blankets, so everyone was covered and warm.

John, who was sitting by Angela, sat up, "I wanna sit by Mama."

Peggy smiled at him, "Come here, honey." John and stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Peggy moved the blankets again to pick him up and place him on her lap then adjusted the covers again. She held John in her arms and looked over at her kids, "Everyone warm and cozy?"

Michael leaned into her side, "Yep!"

Angela nodded silently as she leaned into her big brother.

Sarah grinned at her father, "Storytime!"

Steve chuckled, "Hm. How about a story with all of us going on a crazy and dangerous adventure!"

Sarah and Michael bounced excitedly, "Yeah, yeah!"

Peggy chuckled, "It's settled then, darling. Adventure."

Steve grinned, "Okay." He took a deep breath and began to tell the story. "Once upon a time, in the near future, in a world where people with superpowers exist. Some are good, and some are bad. The heroes must live with secret identities to protect themselves, friends, families, and loved ones from their enemies and public pressure. The villains, however, never hide from making public spectacles of evil and terror."

He gestured with his hands, "In a sleepy neighborhood in New York is a unique family of superheroes known as the Rogers." Michael and John grinned excitedly. "Every member of the family has a unique power, and together they use them to fight as a team."

Sarah leaned forward, "Ooh." Angela grinned.

Steve smirked, "The father has super strength." He looked at Peggy, "And the mother has—"

Peggy chuckled and chimed in, "Elasticity."

"Elasticity." He looked at Sarah, "One of the twins, Sarah uses pyrokinesis, or the power to harness and control fire with her mind. She can envelop herself in flames without harming herself, and fly by using her own fire."

Sarah bounced happily, "wow!"

Steve smiled at Michael, "The other twin, Michael, has the ability of super speed and can break the sound barrier on the land. His power is versatile and can be used in any situation to help the family-team." He chuckled, "For example, he can run through solid objects without getting hurt and vibrate so fast he can break through almost any material."

Michael smiled, "Cool!"

He looked to Angela, "Angela, our beautiful young blonde girl, has the power of telekinesis, the ability to move and control things with her mind. Technically she can move any object with her mind and sheer concentration, but that's dependent on her strength and skill. But as she continues to learn and train, she becomes stronger." Angela smiled happily at her incredible power.

Steve then looked at John, "The youngest, John, possess the ability of replication. He can physically copy himself, objects, and others as many times as he wants as long as he has the strength and concentration."

John smiled, "Wow!"

Peggy giggled, "I can't imagine a hundred of you running around."

Michael nodded, "That would be annoying." Sarah laughed.

Steve chuckled, "Together the superhero family is called by the public as the Titans! According to Greek myth, Titans are powerful beings that were as strong as Gods."

Michael smiled, "Titans."

"I like that," Sarah responded.

"And the family goal is to help others and protect the world, especially from their arch-nemesis known only as Typhon."

Sarah leaned forward, "ooh."

Angela's eyes widened.

Steve gestured dramatically, "Typhon is this evil and diabolical man who wears a dark mask covering his whole face and sees out of two small eye holes." He smirked, "He possesses a mega mind and uses his super intelligence, to make destructive weapons, machines, and advanced technology to help him conquer the world under his evil rule."

Angela raised a brow, "Are we going to stop him? Are we going to fight him?

Sarah looked at her younger sister, "Of course we're going to fight him!"

Michael smiled, "We have to!"

John smiled, "Yeah, yeah!"

Peggy laughed and kissed her youngest son on the cheek.

Steve laughed, "So the family in New York, in the future—"

* * *

Steve told a story of great adventure, of good triumphing over evil, a story of a family of superheroes fighting for justice. It was an action-packed tale with a message of teamwork, resilience, and family. Peggy and especially the kids enjoyed Steve's story and loved every part of it. The kids were very engaged and excited as their father artistically painted the story world with words. Steve's superhero epic continued well into the late-night, and the kids did their best to stay awake till the end.

Steve waved his hands as he told the story. "As the Rogers family settled down on the dusty curb in the middle of the city, tired from their adventure, they smiled up to the sky, proud of what they accomplished. Another plot of Typhon's thwarted and the city saved—"

Peggy whispered to him, "Darling."

Steve paused and looked at his wife and noticed that all the kids were sound asleep. They all looked comfortable on the couch, tucked warmly under their blankets, and cuddling together with their mother.

"Oh," Steve grinned.

Peggy chuckled, doing her best not to disturb John, who was fast asleep against her chest, "The kids are all sound asleep." She smiled at Sarah, "Sarah tried holding on for a little longer, but I think she's out now." She glanced back up at her husband, "You told quite the story, the kids loved it. I enjoyed it too, of course."

Steve laughed quietly, "I try." He smiled and looked at his watch, "It is late too."

Peggy hummed, "Power is still out." She turned quiet and gazed at her kids, snuggling up against her. The kids looked so comfortable and adorable. All of the kids, together on the couch with her, melted her heart. They're so precious. She smiled at them, "I wish they can stay like this forever. Being children."

Steve walked over to her and kneeled down, placing a hand on her blanket-covered lap. "Yeah," he said with a smile.

The two parents turned quiet for a moment as they enjoyed the sight of their kids sleeping with fireplace casting an orange and yellow hue on them. The atmosphere was quite cozy.

Peggy smiled at her husband and whispered, "Want to help me get them into bed?"

Steve grinned and stood up, "Sure thing. I'll grab Angela first."

Peggy nodded and adjusted John on her chest then slowly leaned forward to get up. But as she moved, she accidentally disturbed her three other kids around her. Michael and Sarah both shifted their positions on the couch and quietly groaned as their eyes slowly opened.

"Shh, go back to sleep. Sorry, I woke," Peggy whispered to them. "Good night, darlings."

"Good night, Mama," Michael whispered as he changed position again and lulled back to sleep.

Peggy managed to stand up without disturbing John in her arms and began to make her way out of the family room. "I'll tuck John into bed then grab Michael," she whispered to Steve.

Steve nodded as he carefully removed the blankets covering Angela. He then gently picked her up in his arms, and unsurprisingly, Angela didn't stir or wake up. She was always a heavy sleeper. Of the four kids, she was the quietest and the one that slept like a rock.

After Steve and Peggy tucked the two youngest in bed, they came back and grabbed the twins. As Steve picked up Sarah, the ten-year-old girl groaned as she leaned into her father. "Wow, she's getting heavy," whispered Steve.

Peggy picked up Michael and gently rubbed his back, "Mhmm. They're getting big too." She nodded to the family, "Come on, let's get them to bed." Steve nodded and followed his wife out of the family room.

After getting all the kids in bed and kissing them goodnight, Peggy and Steve returned back to the family room and sat down on the couch, wrapping themselves up in the blankets and cuddling together and enjoying the fire.

Peggy leaned into her husband, feeling the warmth of his body and the fire together, and hummed, "Hmmm." She smiled, "When do you want to put the fire out?"

Steve chuckled, "let's keep it burning for a while longer. I'm enjoying this moment with you."

"Me too," she said, laying deeper into him. Peggy chuckled, "Darling."

"Yeah?"

"You're reading comic books again, aren't you?"

Steve laughed, "Call it inspiration."

"Nothing wrong with it," responded Peggy as she closed her eyes. "It's been a good day."

"Yeah," Steve said, leaning his head back and closed his eyes. The couple eventually dozed off in front of the fireplace.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while since I lasted updated. Been busy.**

**Short one-shot.**

**Hope this chapter finds you well.**

**More to come, and more to come down the main story! Thanks for reading.**

**Welp....I didn't double check my work and accidentally uploaded a repeated one-shot. Didn't catch it for months. High five to mclaughlin72 for the call out. :)**


	4. Late Night Snack

**Day In The Life**

I don't own Captain America.

* * *

**Late Night Snack**

**Steve & Margaret Rogers Residence, Scarsdale, NY**

**Saturday, October 19, 1957**

It late was a late Saturday night in mid-October, and the dark autumn sky was thick with rain clouds. It would be a cold, moonless night, one of the colder nights of the month. The blackness of the night caused even the stars to remain hidden behind a wall of clouds. The cold autumn wind, cool and crisp, wisped the leaves gently to the ground. Whispers between the petals still in their trees filled the air, fluttering and muttering with each passing breeze. Even the tree branches by the windows flicked the glass with the wind. It was one of those nights to be bundled up in bed.

Inside the warm and cozy Rogers home, it was quiet and dark, with most of the family fast asleep in their rooms with the lights off. The only lights illuminated the night was the kitchen and a young boy who seemed to be the only one awake this late. Michael James Rogers, the brown-haired nine-year-old dressed in his pajamas, walked over to the refrigerator to grab a late-night snack.

Michael pulled open the fridge door and stared at the shelves full of various food, drinks, and condiments. He took a moment to figure out what he wanted. Though feeling puckish, Michael wasn't hungry enough to choose anything in the refrigerator. He scanned the food on the shelves from his mother's favorite fruits, vegetables, leftovers, lunch meats, peanut butter, milk, eggs, butter, and other arrays of condiments and food. But with all that presented to him, Michael couldn't figure out what he wanted.

Michael sighed. Not knowing what to eat, he closed the door and made his way out of the kitchen. As he left the kitchen, he turned off the light and marched his way back upstairs to go to bed. Coming up the stairs, the young boy quietly moved through the dark hallway to his room to not wake up his siblings or his parents.

Expertly navigating the dark, Michael made it to his room and silently opened and closed his door. He trotted over to his bed, turned on his lamp on the nightstand, and slid under his sheets. But as Michael got himself settled into his bed, the sound of his door slowly opening caught his attention. Glancing over, he spotted his dad poking his head into his room with a warm smile.

"What are you still doing up, bud?" Steve asked, wearing a pair of striped pajamas.

Michael shrugged, "I was hungry."

Steve stepped into his room, "Did you get anything to eat?"

"Nope," Michael responded. "I didn't know what I wanted."

Steve chuckled and nodded to the hallway. "Well, come on. Let's get you something to eat then. I think I got just the thing."

Michael nodded, flung his sheets off, and got up, joining his Dad in the hallway. He looked up at him. "What are we going to eat?" he asked a little louder than intended.

Steve put a finger up to his lips. "Shh, keep it down. Don't wake up your siblings."

"Right, sorry," Michael whispered.

"But you'll see. Guarantee it'll hit the spot," Steve whispered in return, leading the way down the hall.

Once back in the kitchen, Steve turned on the lights, walked over to the island. He tapped on one of the counter stools. "Hop on up. I'll fix you something to eat."

Michael nodded and climbed on one of the counter stools and sat down in front of the tall island.

Steve grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, opened the fridge, grabbed the glass milk bottle, and then headed back to the island. He poured his son a glass and handed it to him. "How do some cookies and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sound?"

"Good," smiled Michael as he took a sip of his milk.

Steve winked, "Don't tell your mom I gave you cookies this late at night, though." He poured himself some milk and drank it. As he put down his cup, Michael chuckled. "What?" the father asked his son.

Michael giggled, "you have a mustache."

Steve laughed, "So do you, kiddo." He turned around and opened the fridge to grab the peanut butter and jelly.

After getting all the ingredients and a plate, Steve diligently made his son a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Once he served the sandwich, Steve grabbed the cookie jar from one of the cupboards and put it down in front of the two of them.

As Michael happily munched on his sandwich, Steve delighted himself on some of Peggy's homemade cookies. He took a bite of a cookie and grinned. "Your Mom makes the best cookies. Way better than any store-made one."

Michael nodded, "Mhmm."

Steve dipped a cookie in his glass of milk, "I don't even have to eat these with milk. They are that good."

Michael quickly finished his sandwich and smiled, "Thank you, Dad."

"Of course," responded Steve. He pushed the cookie jar over to him, "Have some cookies."

Michael reached into the jar and grabbed a handful of cookies, and put them on his plate. As he took a bite, he looked at his Dad with a confused look. "Why do Mama and Sarah call them biscuits?"

Steve furrowed his brows, "You know, I think these are technically biscuits, not cookies." He chuckled, "I honestly can't tell the difference. That drives your mother insane."

Michael laughed.

"I think it's how they're made what's different, but I don't know exactly. Have to ask your Mom." Steve chuckled, "I just call them cookies. They look like cookies, so they're cookies to me."

"I call them cookies too," Michael said, eating another cookie. After he finished his cookies, he leaned back and rubbed his belly.

"Full?"

"Mhmm," Michael hummed in content.

Steve nodded and closed the cookie jar. After quickly cleaning up the kitchen, leaving the dishes in the sink, he leaned on the island and made a small smile at his son. "Michael," he began.

"Yeah, Dad?" Michael asked.

"When I was a young boy, my family was poor. I often went to bed hungry and didn't have the luxury of many hot meals on most nights." Steve rubbed his son's hair, "I'm going to be sure that you never have to."

Michael didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded at his father.

Steve smiled, "Ready for bed?"

"Yup."

* * *

Steve quietly stepped into the dimply lit master bedroom. As he closed the door, he saw Peggy sitting up in bed against the headboard with a pillow behind her back. "Sorry," Steve whispered as he walked over to their bed.

Peggy lowered her book and smiled, "You were down there a long time."

Steve slid into bed, "Yeah, Michael was hungry. Gave him a midnight snack."

Peggy closed her book and placed it on her nightstand. "What did you give him?" she said, turning back to face him.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"That's sweet," Peggy smiled. "Did he brush his teeth again?"

Steve nodded, "He did. I watched him."

Peggy leaned over to him and kissed him. She broke the kiss and gave her husband a troubling look. "Wait. Did you give him biscuits too?"

"No…" Steve hesitated, looking away from his wife.

"Steve," Peggy gave him a scolding look.

Steve sighed, "yeah. I gave him cookies. Or biscuits, whatever you call them."

Peggy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Steve smiled, "I never want our kids to go to bed hungry. I promise that."

Peggy cuddled up to him, "I know, and they never will." She playfully slapped his chest, "but that doesn't mean you give them biscuits in the middle of the night."

"Then why make them?" Steve grinned.

Peggy leaned back and gave him a look, "To eat them in times other than the middle of the night, darling."

Steve laughed, "Hey, he was happy that I gave him cookies."

"Of course he was." Peggy rolled her eyes again, "Making my children unhealthy."

Steve made a cheeky grin, "But so loved."

Peggy sighed, "I swear I have to watch you as much as my own children."

Steve chuckled in response.

* * *

**Little Cliché, but I thought it was a nice little one-shot to see one of the Rogers kids look for a late-night snack.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
